My Son
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Amara is reading the bible much to Chuck's utter disbelief, annoyance, and amusement. She has a couple questions she would like to ask and he is more then happy to answer them. His Angels had a field day with that old book but they did make sure to get some things right. He's just happy that they changed the announcement, 'Yo gurl! You're preggers', honestly Gabriel had one job.


"So, brother, is this true?"

Chuck looked up from where he'd been making their drinks up and over at his sister on the other side of the bar and groaned in exasperation as she put the bible down on the bar in front of her. Honestly, he was all about making different views on the same events but that was getting simply ridiculous.

"Which bit, the bush, the lions, the furnace?"

"The part where you have a human son?"

That had his attention as he set the rum down on the bar table in front of him and turned to face her completely. She was gazing at him in pure curiosity and he wanted her to meet her many many nieces and nephews, what better way then to introduce her to them all then to start with him.

"It is true and his name is really Jesus, would you like to meet him? I'm sure he would be thrilled to meet you, and not to mention I haven't seen him in the longest time, he must have gotten so big."

She waited patiently for him to finish with his self questioning with an amused sort of air about her, she had never thought that this is how her day would have ended. He clapped his hands excitedly, already moving passed their very brief conversation and readying for the boys arrival.

"Its settled! Oh its been so long! We can't have this no alcohol with him around"

He was moving before she could even say anything more on the subject, safety locking this and safety locking that, turning this brandy into punch and that bourbon into juice. She was highly amused by his worrying habits.

"What's he like?"

"Oh he's wonderful! Calm and loving but playful and mischievous, he's just the cutest kid you'll ever meet!"

She nodded as she watched him put some of the other glasses up into a cabinet. He was excited, she could tell.

"He usually plays with Simon on days such as today. It is getting dark out so he should be getting ready for bed right about now. Mary is very assertive when it comes to bedtime."

It was true, the child had a set bedtime and she followed it to the best of her ability as he had set it and she did not want to disappoint but there was special exceptions. Like when it had been him and the child in Heaven and he would take him out to see the northern lights late at night. They had always snuck out to do things such as that when it was just the two of them in His workshop later into the night.

He loved the northern lights.

"Mary?"

"My Son's mother, do not worry, I do not have a wife you don't know about. It was a special circumstance revolving around the little guys conception and his birth, oh I had never seen Raphael so frazzled before!"

She wondered if he was even aware that he was raving on and on about the child in question, he was clearly very near and dear to her brother and therefore she was excited to meet him. Chuck stood in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, and was looking around as if he was missing something but couldn't quite place his finger on it. He made a sound as his eyes lit up and with a wave of his hand the tables on the corner disappeared and in its place appeared a large futon type couch covered in fluffy blankets and pillows, in front of it on the opposing wall now sat a blazing fire place, all in all it was very homey.

"Daddy!"

The voice came before the actual person itself.

It sounded young

The door slammed open, Amara jumping to her feet in surprise and shock at the intrusion, and a boy no older then seven years came running into the room. His brown hair tied back loosely in a pony tail hanging down his back. She watched as her brother spun around with the brightest smile and caught the child as he took a running leap at him. Chuck caught him up in his arms, laughing happily with the small boy, and hugged him close as he spun in a circle.

"Oh, its so good to see you! Look at how big you've gotten! You have to stop growing so fast young man!"

The boy giggled happily as his daddy settled him down on his hip, an arm under his bottom keeping him in place. He grinned down at the boy in return, rubbing his nose together and leaning his forehead against the smaller one in front of him. The little boy smiled at him.

"I missed you daddy"

"I missed you too little one, we have been separated for too long"

The boy giggled when he pressed a sly kiss to his nose, it was a sweet sound that sounded like tinkling bells, Amara smiled at the sound.

"I have someone I want you to meet"

"Who daddy?"

He turned them towards his sister on the other end of the bar. Amara waved a small wave and gave the gentlest smile she knew how to give. She hoped it wasn't a bad one. The child stared at her silently.

"This is your Auntie Amara"

"Auntie?"

There was a brief moment where they were both secretly holding their breath but then the boy reached his tiny hand out towards her, flexing his fingers as he tried reaching for her. With an encouraging smile from her brother she slowly crossed the floor and took the tiny hand into one of her own, it was the smallest thing she had ever seen, felt, smooth and warm as any child's hand would be and it completely mystified her.

"Hello Little One, it is a pleasure to meet you"

She was unsure as to how she was supposed talk to the child as she had never really met one before. The boy stared at her for a long moment, his eyes wide and the brightest blue she had ever seen. Chuck was watching them with a sort of fond amusement about him. After what felt like forever the child turned upwards to gaze at his dad, he met his son's gaze and raised a single eyebrow.

"Daddy she talks funny!"

He chuckled at the boy, bouncing his arm. The boy giggled brightly, hugging his arms around his daddy again. He really missed him. Amara smiled at the two, she was happy to see her brother so happy.

"She does, doesn't she? Why don't you give her a proper welcome?"

He nodded his head slowly as he peered back at the funny lade next to them. Chuck grunted as the boy thrust himself forward reaching out his tiny arms towards the darkness. She froze as tiny arms wound around her neck and hugged her tightly before pulling away slightly and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi Auntie!"

She smiled and blushed at the warmth that spread through her at the peck on her cheek, a single coming up to lightly touch it after the boy leaned back into his Daddy's chest. Chuck smiled at her shocked face, snuggling the boy close once more.

"I do believe it is way passed someones bedtime."

"Awww but daddy!"

Chuck shook his head, turning towards the large couch bed he had created only moments before his son's arrival.

"No butts mister, come we can read a story with your Aunt, that is if she wants"

He tossed the boy onto the futon couch, smiling at his bright giggles as he crawled around on the bed and sat back in the pillows. Chuck smiled kneeling down slightly and wiggling his fingers at him the boy giggled again folding in on himself.

"Its been too long!"

He jumped at the boy as he tried to scurry across the bed but a large hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back right under his daddy as fingers attacked his tummy relentlessly as he shrieked with boyish happy laughter.

"Daddy! Daddy no! No tummy! No tummy!"

"No tummy? What about your tiny little toes, hmm?"

The boy shook his head kicking out with his tiny feet as his daddy reached for his toes shrieking in giggles. Chuck smiled and continued on for a moment more before relenting as he fell next to the boy. The boy smiled at him as he cuddled up into his side happy in getting to be back together again. Amara watched from her spot on the bar stoll feeling a bit out of place.

"Daddy can Auntie sleep with us too?"

"Of course she can," He smiled over at his sister and she looked at him surprised but elated, "If she wants to that is."

The boy broke out into giggles as another body jumped in on his other side moving in close and locking fingers with his daddy above his head. She leaned over him her hair tickling his cheek as she did.

"Thank you brother."

And then pressed a peck to his cheek, "And thank you nephew."

Chuck smiled finally at ease having the two people he held dearest back at his side again.

Everything was good.

And good never felt so _right_.

* * *

 **Not sure about this one! Seriously just cleaning out my docs! Papa Chuck is always fun to write though! Who doesn't like seeing him fuss over little things!**


End file.
